Ilusión Escarlata
by Quimera Dreams
Summary: Alguien estaba en su cuarto, pero ¿quien?... de repente sintio unos labios presionando los suyos, un delicioso sabor imbadiendo su cabidad ... no sucedio nada?... estaba soñando? [::Kai&Takao::] advertencia: lime, yaoi


Genero: Yaoi, shonen ai (ya saben lo que significa)

Parejas: Kai&Takao

Disclaimer: Beyblade pertenece a Aoki Takao

Dedicado:_Nightmare__-__Girl_

**I**_l_**u**_s_**i**_ó_**n**_ E_**s**_c_**a**_r_**l**_a_**t**_a_

La noche se extiende dominante en los cielos, avasallando toda luz con su índigo manto los antiguos territorios del astro rey quien no para menos podría ser olvidado considerando la temperatura que se vive en la nocturna hora a pesar de su ausencia, una dulce cellisca intenta apaciguar la intolerable sofocación arrastrando algunas hojas que débiles abandonaron las ramas de los arboles.

Algo de aquel suspiro natural ingresa por una pequeña ventana de madera en una estancia japonesa, el cuarto es oscuro ligeramente iluminado por las estrellas pues la luna a negado su presencia a los mortales, los frágiles destellos de las estrellas apenas permiten hacer un vago reconocimiento de la estancia, entre ellas y la más obvia una cama, en donde descansa un ángel

Su respiración era acompasada, lenta y tranquila, su boca ligeramente abierta le permitía la entrada de oxigeno, tenia el cuerpo completamente descubierto, la manta que hace algún momento lo acobijaba reposa desparramada en el suelo junto con su camiseta, tenia el torso desnudo como única prenda unos pantaloncillos cortos, en la mullida almohada hundía su cabeza donde el cabello azulino completamente desparramado le cubría parte del rostro no muy sereno, en la época de verano el calor insoportable hace que en las noches sea casi imposible conciliar el sueño.

Después de unos minutos de no mucha tranquilidad el querubín abrió sus fanales azulinas algo abrumadas aun por el cansancio, incorporo un poco su cuerpo encostándose sostenido por uno de sus codos, tallo sus ojitos con una de sus tostadas manos enfocando un poco la imprecisa visión, suspiro cansado, dormir le estaba costando bastante, su rostro aperlado por las ligeras gotas de sudor teñía sus mejillas de un tenue carmesí, dándole un aire de niño, de alguna o de otra manera parecía que cada vez que estaba apunto de marcharse a la inconsciencia su mente lo alertaba a la vigilia, sintiendo una sensación extraña, algo incomodo como si alguien estuviera observándole, lo más seguro es que alucinara, no sería nada raro aveces era muy paranoico, soltó un enorme bostezo y volvió a tumbar su cuerpo en la cama de un solo movimiento, no cerro sus orbes, el sueño había osada abandonarlo otra vez, coloco ambos brazos detrás de la nuca fijando su vista en el techo, contar ovejas podría ayudarle, quizás pasando el tiempo y ya se dormiría.

Una oveja... Dos ovejas... Tres ovejas... cuatro ovejas... cinco...

- _Takao_

Escucho su nombre arrastrado, como en un suspiro fugas que frígido recorrió su torso desnudo causándole un escalofrío¿qué rayos fue eso?, prestos y alertas sus ojos recorrieron la habitación a pesar de la penumbra podía enfocar muy bien las cosas que lo rodeaban, por ejemplo su ropa tirada y esa notoria montaña de chucherías que nunca se dignaba a ordenar, no había nadie, tal vez no estaba adentro, irguió su cuerpo para apreciar mejor su alrededores luego fijo su vista la ventana que estaba abierta desde donde podía ver las afueras, estaba el cielo tan estrellado, algunos arbustos en las canteras de piedra, el árbol del que caían tantas hojas, junto a él una extraña sombra que tiene mucho parecido Kai, otros arbustos pero más grandes, un momento¡¡, Kai¿qué hacía Kai parado en la mitad del patio tan entrada la noche?, zarandeo la cabeza de un lado a otro bruscamente no creyendo lo que veía y volvió a mirar, ya no estaba, otras de sus paranoias o alucinaciones, últimamente estaba sucediéndole eso, creía cosas que no eran cierta o mejor dicho, jamás podría suceder

La primera vez que le sucedió fue cuando estaba entrenando, sentía como si lo observaran constantemente, como si lo atravesaran y estuviese descubierto, desnudo, pero cada vez que buscaba al causante, no era nadie todos estaban muy ocupados y concentrados en el entrenamiento como para hacerlo, después cuando creyó escuchar voces, las de Max y Ray diciendo algo, pero ellos no estaban, hasta aveces imaginaba que ellos dos podría ser algo más que amigos, juraría que una vez casi los ve besarse, pero ambos aseguraron que no era así, sus amigos jamás le mentirían, así que seguramente también estaba imaginando como siempre.

Pero lo extraño era esa impresión que tenía al dormir de que no estaba solo, de alguna u otra forma eso lo asustaba, es decir saber que alguien que tu no sabes quien es esta en tu cuarto observándote, no es exactamente la idea más tranquilizadora, sin embargo eso era lo que sentía, muchas veces prendió las luces, aveces hasta durmió con las luces encendidas como si fuese un niño al que le asusta la oscuridad, su hermano mayor hasta ya se burlaba de él por eso, era indignante, debía dejar de pensar en eso, concentrarse en otras cosa quizás quien sabe… algo¡¡.

Lanzo una cansado suspiro, tenia uno de los brazos recostado en el marco de la ventana, mientras su mano sostenía su cabeza apoyado al otro extremo de la ventana, continuaba mirando el lugar donde creyó ver al chico, pero no parecía haber nadie ahí, además ya era muy tarde para estar despierto, seguro que a la mañana entrenarían como de costumbre, teniendo a Kai y a Heero, dos entrenadores, doble trabajo, doble esfuerzo, doblemente cansado acababa, lo mejor era descansar.

Se dirigió a su cama, no muy seguro de dormir, pero al menos lo intentaría, atrapo con una de sus manos la manta que arrojo por el calor, cubrirse un poco no le vendría mal, recostó su cuerpo, ya empezaba a sentir los estragos del cansancio el sueño queriendo apoderarse de su cuerpo, acomodo mejor la almohada y se tapo con el cobertor, sus luceros azulinos perezosamente fueron cubiertos por sus párpados, dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios, por fin descansaría.

La suave luz de afuera bañaba la cama, alumbrando delicadamente al chico, los minutos pasaron lentos y los ligeros suspiros que escapaban de los labios entreabiertos del dragoncito evidenciaban que ya había caído en las garras del sueño, no obstante una pálida mano emerge de las sombras que la luz no puede apartar, tan blanquecina como la luna la mano se desliza atrevida por la mejilla del chico, rozando tan suculenta piel en una descarado contacto, hay peso en la cama, alguien acaba de posarse en ella, la imagen se ve muy oscura para identificar al intruso, pero este se aproxima al rostro del ángel sin premura, grabando cada facción del chico, sus ojos, su nariz, la forma graciosa en la que su pelo cae sobre su rostro, su piel la vuelve a acariciar, sus labios entreabiertos, tan accesibles rosados, secos por la falta de humedad, se arrimo más hasta sentir la delicada respiración del chico rozarle, como un cosquilleo del aire exhalado, invitándolo a acercarse más, sin dejar de mirarlo ansiosa la sombra presiono sus labios contra los del moreno, primero suavemente solo un contacto, un sutil y sugerente roce, also su mirada para vislumbras alguna reacción en el rostro sereno, nada, seguía dormido, pero ese par de labios algo abiertos tentaban a algo más osado, dejándole la entrada libre a su lengua, retorno su acercamiento a los insinuantes labios delineándolos parsimoniosamente con la lengua, humedeciéndolas un poco pidiendo permiso a ingresar a la cavidad caliente, un permiso que inconscientemente le fue concedido..

El dragón se removió a un lado al sentir la intromisión deliciosas hacia su boca, sus párpados pestañearon varias veces, se abrieron pesadamente revelando sus orbes del cielo, que ante la creciente oscuridad centellan como faros de luz, pero su respuesta fue muy diferente a la pasividad que había mantenido al descubrir a un completo extraño besándolo, asustado empujo al cuerpo que se le arrimaba mientras retrocedía rápidamente hasta chocar con la cabecera de la cama, una de las manos del extraño ya lo habían despojado de la sabana que hace momento ocultaba su cuerpo.

- Q-quien?.. quien eres??- logro formular algo abochornado con las mejillas seriamente sonrojadas aun agitado pues su pecho no dejaba de subir y bajar a un ritmo admirable, sin embargo nadie respondió a su pregunta, la sombra solo se mantenía sentada al borde de su cama, mirando hacia otra dirección, ante esto el niño amenazo apuntándolo con el dedo no muy seguro de que decir - si eres un ladrón créeme que no sabes con quien te metiste, soy campeón en kendo y artes mar...

-_ No soy un ladrón _- siseo con una voz bastante sedosa, muy extraña, ya la oyó antes pero de otra forma, como si ya supiera quien es el dueño de la voz y a la vez no, por ser tan diferente y al mismo tiempo igual, Takao afilo la mirada para revelar la identidad de su acompañante, pero no lo conseguía al no poder ver su rostro no solo por la penumbra si no por que este no le permitía enfocar la mirada al voltear hacía otro lado.

- Entonces que quieres?, por que este es mi cuarto y...- se supone que al saber que no es un ladrón, debería estar más tranquilo, pero, si no es un ladrón, uno puede tener una larga lista de posibles razones para que se encontrara ahí, y no exactamente buenas

- _Se que es tu cuarto -_ interrumpió aterciopeladamente, volviendo sus ojos hacia el peliazul para revelar ante el unas orbes escarlatas

- Kai? - inquirió desconcertado, podía verlo del todo, pero esos ojos rojos no los tenía cualquiera, tenia que ser él, su ex-capitán de equipo, aunque¿qué hacía ahí?, una sombra le cubría parte del rostro y casi un fragmento del cuerpo, como por la mitad, dividiéndolo, una parte oscura y la otra no, pero al escuchar su nombre este retrocedió ocultándose por completo en la sombras, lo único resultante era su sonrisa y una llameante mirada que intensa sobresalía en la oscuridad - Kai? - volvió a decir en desconcierto

- _Hnp_

- Tu?…Kai??

-…

- Uff¡¡ - resoplo más tranquilo, solo una persona era capaz de "responder" de esa manera - viejo me asustaste¡¡- bromeo gateando hasta el extremo donde ese se hallaba y sentarse junto a él cruzando las piernas al estilo indio- ¿que te trae por aquí?

-...

- Mnn, tan hablador como siempre, no? - resoplo molesto, viendo como Hiwatari se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba sus ojos, no era acaso él quien lo venia a molestar a mitad de la noche despertándolo de lo más... bueno, la forma en la que lo despertó si fue extraña, es decir, estaba besándolo, no?, por que lo sintió¿o era otra de sus alucinaciones? - oye... - comento sobándose la nuca ante la reciente duda dibujando una sonrisa de lado - tu... m-me, mnnm... es decir,... que haces aquí?

-

- Ohh vamos Kai dime algo¡¡¡... - bufo enfadado ante el mutismo del otro - vienes a mi cuarto como si nada y me despiertas con un... - silenció en el segundo en que se percato de lo que estaba apunto de decir, miro apenado hacia otro lado alborotándose el cabello con una mano.

_- un__ que?-_ hablo después de todo el silencio el chico volviendo a observarle con esa intensa mirada de fuego

- y... m-me, despiertas - contesto evitando mirarlo.

De un solo tirón fue aparar en la cama, haciéndola crujir, impulsado por el ruso quien ahora se encontraba encima suyo apresándolo por la muñeca, ante el empujón Takao cerro los ojos, cuando los abrió se hallo cara a cara con Hiwatari, o mejor dicho con esos ojos, lo más resultante de su rostro, la oscuridad tal ves podía ocultarle la cara, pero no los ojos, estos resplandecían candentes, como si el mismísimo fuego del infierno habitara en ellos haciéndolos brillar de una forma, vivaz, atrayente, seductora, tan llena de misterio pero a la vez incitando a algo.

- _mientes¡¡ -_ siseo suavemente acercándose hasta su oído derecho, su respiración lenta chocaba contra el cuello del moreno estremeciéndolo - _y te DI un... que?-_ pregunto, remarcando una palabra, dándole a entender que él sabía lo que pasaba por su mente

El ojicielo intento zafarse del fuerte agarre moviéndose, sus muñecas ya le dolían por la brusquedad del chico, ese no era Kai, él nunca se comportaba así, era frío, distante, serio y directo, no vendría a verlo por la noche, estaba alucinando, era un sueño, un sueño

-Sueltame¡¡¡- grito desesperado cabeceando de un lado a otro, moviéndose con la esperanza de que el otro aflojara sus fuertes garras

-_ Contesta -_ demando el otro, antes solo lo sujetaba por un costado manteniendo una posición bastante incomoda, estirando su cuerpo para poder mantenerse cerca de la cabeza del niño, pero después subió en la cama, colocando una de las piernas flexionadas al costado de la cintura y la otra al otro costado encerrándolo en una posición de cuatro patas pero sin soltar las muñecas del ojiazul

- M-m besaste - respondió avergonzado, el tinte carmesí había vuelto con reanudada fuerza marcando sus mejillas de una forma interesante, ante la respuesta el joven sonrío de manera lasciva acercándose otra vez a la oreja del chico, pero no decía nada, solo observaba al niño desde el rabillo del ojo viendo que este esperaba algún movimiento de su parte, hasta sentir como este lo liberaba de la fuerte retención sentándose en su estomago, lo primero que hizo al ser parcialmente liberado fue sobarse la parte estrujada

-_ Te lastime_

- Un poco - aunque no veía muy bien, estaba seguro de que su piel quedaría marcada por algún tiempo - podrías quitarte de encima mío, estas quitándome el aire

- _No_ - respondió simple

- Genial¡¡- hecho la cabeza para atrás alto de esa situación - si esta es una nueva forma de torturarme, tengo suficiente con el entrenamiento sabes, no necesitas venir y asustarme

- _te asusto? - _el pálido chico volvió a reclinarse hacia delante, acercándose amenazadoramente hasta él

- no¡¡ - afirmo, pero cuando observo de nuevo esa mirada tan penetrante empezó a dudar, entonces sintió como las frías manos comenzaban a deslizarse por su abdomen, un toque de frescura en tanto calor, lenta y atrayente, ese toque tan suave comenzaba atener efecto enviándole una sensación extraña, pronto las manos avanzaron hasta su torso donde se detuvieron pero el rostro del tatuado no, el seguía aproximándose hasta quedar a centímetros de él, se veía tan extraño, tan sexy, esa forma en la que lo miraba empezaba a embriagarlo.

- _no te asusto - _dijo arrastrando una mano hasta le mejilla para acariciarla, esa piel caliente, tersa - _entonces te gusto- _susurro para rozar sus labios contra los del niño, él abrió grande los ojos al sentir en un toque efímero pero dulce, induciéndolo para que buscara más, provocándolo para responder, sintiendo el deseo latente en cada roce hasta que reacciono entrecerró los ojos y se dejo llevar lamiendo uno de los labios del ruso, este no tardo en hacer su trabajo capturando los suyos en un movimiento sutil.

Pronto sintió el dulce sabor de esos labios carnosos, suspiro un poco al sentir que le mordía ligeramente para que se le permitiera la entrada, no tardo en actuar temblando al sentir esa invasión por segunda vez solo que más consciente, la forma en que ingreso, explorando minuciosamente su boca, cada rincón de ella hasta sentir el encuentro con su lengua, un choque entre ambas, pronto surgió una caricia sugerente, tímida por parte del nipón, quien apenas podía responder al contacto, perdido en un mar de nuevos sentidos, una caricia deliciosa se origino entre los dos, primero lenta, prudente, pero después fue tomando un ritmo más veloz, salvaje, una hambrienta pelea de quien dominaba a quien, las manos del nipón se situaron en el pecho cubierto por una remera negra del muchacho, en tanto el feroz combate en el que su lengua estaba recibiendo una tremenda paliza continuaba hasta declarar al ganador.

Continuaron así por un momento hasta que la deliciosa batalla tuvo fin, a la necesidad de oxigeno en sus pulmones, el mayor se alejo un poco logrando que sus narices se rozaran una contra la otra, aun estaban algo agitados, pero eso no evitaba que se miraran, uno con curiosidad y otro con avidez.

No paso mucho tiempo para que él tatuado continuara con su juego, acercando sus rostro hasta llegar a la curvatura del cuello del chico, quien se mantenía estático expectante de lo que hacía el ruso, la respiración aun agitada choco contra su piel caliente provocando que se estremeciera, esa tés morena, tan apetecible a los ojos de cualquiera, esperando que la marcaran, decidió probarla un poco, dándole pequeños besos cortos, pero la necesidad de profundizar la acción no se hizo esperar, su lengua toco esa piel, degustándola, consiguiendo probarla, un sabor exquisito al paladar, un gusto a inocencia y virginidad, combinación tentadora, las ansias de saborear más lo dominó, su lengua se impregnó lamiendo cada parte del cuello del chico dejando rastros húmedos rojizos, sobando cada recoveco con la plena seguridad de que su víctima disfrutaba de lo que hacía

-Mnnnmnnn

Se escucho un gemido que intento ser contenido de forma fallida por el ojicielo, sentir la lengua caliente del mayor recorriendo su cuello, trazando una camino fresco por su piel , enviándole una descarga eléctrica que sentía recorrer todo su cuerpo, algo quemándole desde adentro, haciendo que esa fuese una tortura difícil de soportar, una sensación que nunca probo como para poder resistir, demasiado placer, sus mejillas ardían en un rojo salvaje, su ojos entreabiertos estaban nublados en tanto que sus morenas manos atrapaban los blanquecinos hombros del chico que tenia encima suyo en una vano intento de su mente que trataba de decirle que lo alejara, pero él estaba totalmente desconectado, apenas y podía pensar en lo que estaba aconteciendo mientras el calor el ambiente iba en aumento.

_- Takao, eres mío -_ atino a oír con la mente embotada y los pensamientos confusos hasta que el palpar de esas gélidas manos en su pecho lo obligaron a soltar un sonoro suspiro, recorriéndolo de un forma premiosa y seductora, unas manos suaves que rozaban su piel consumiéndolo con cada toque, estremeciendo su cuerpo que por razones inexplicables reaccionaba a cada toque de una forma diferente.

- _Eres mío -_ murmuro la sedosa voz junto a su oído izquierdo mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja, el bicolor alejo su rostro para observar la maravilla de ángel que tendido y agitado en la cama, con el pecho descubierto y con ganas de ser probado, su bermellones luceros resplandecían en lujuria al tiempo que un sonrisa lívida nacía en el normalmente serio rostro, descendió hasta llegar a la altura de esos codiciables pezones, atrapando uno de ellos con los dientes para morderlo suavemente.

-Hnnmm- de nuevo gimió ante esto el moreno sin preocuparse por que alguien lo llegara escuchar

- _Me perteneces_ - repitió lamiendo el pezón y con la otra mano acariciando el otro hasta dejarlo tan duro como el que tenía en su boca, succionando esa parte de su piel hasta dejarla enrojecida, sin embargo su lengua no se limito a las tetilla pues escurridiza comenzó a lamer parte del pecho trazando un camino sin sentido pero muy excitante, las mano inquietas fueron bajando peligrosamente hasta los pantalones cortos del chico, manoseando la parte de su caderas hasta descender a sus muslos, tocando con deseo, subiendo mucho más los pantaloncillos para dejar al descubierto esa piel escondida logrando que flexionara su piernas y le diera libertad para meterse en el medio de ellas.

Si mucho problema se acomodo en la entrepierna del chico, ambos gimieron a la par cuando estas hicieron un contacto directo, tan atrevido, delicioso, un toque que pronto llegaría a más, el tatuado se separo un poco.

_- Hoy serás mío -_ declaro meneando su cadera contra la del nipón

- Hmnn...s-si - respondió apenas el niño aferrando una de sus manos a la sabana de la cama, sus cuerpos bañados por el resplandor de las estrellas que deslumbraban, llenos de un deseo apunto de ser consumado, el ruso se aproximo a su rostro con una sonrisa, lo miro un segundo y poso una de sus pálidas manos en la frente del moreno

- Takao¡¡...39 grados- dijo pero su tono de voz ya no era el mismo que empleaba como el de hace unos segundos- estas ardiendo en fiebre

- Q-que? - pregunto confundido el ojicielo pestañeando ante su visión nublada, súbitamente el rostro del ojicarmín comenzaba a tomar otra forma muy diferente, todo comenzaba a desvanecerse como pintura a la que le cae el agua, la noche, la luna, su cuarto, de repente Kai ya no era Kai, hasta que escucho de nuevo su nombre siendo pronunciado por la persona que tenía enfrente

- Heero??

_- _**N**_o_**t**_ o_**v**_e_**r**_-_

Bueno, bueno, aquí esta el pago por mi apuesta, y supongo que un nuevo finc TToTT... esto es lo más cerca del lemon que puedo estar, un mal intento de lime, pero es lo mejor que mi mente puede hacer.

Nightmare, aquí esta en cumplimiento a lo prometido, si te gusto bueno ERES UNA PERVERTIDA¡¡¡ como puede gustarte que Kai le haga algo así a mi Takaito TToTT, y si no te gusto, por que no te gusto como me expreso, lo siento es lo mejor que puedo hacer y si no gusto por que no te agrada la idea de que Kai este encima de Takao,(eso lo dudo mucho ¬¬) has como yo e imagina que es Yuriy disfrazado de Kai jejejejeje nñUUU

Pues bien, a toditas las personas que leyeron esto, muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo en hacerlo, cualquier duda la estare respondiendo en el próximo capi por que por si no se dieron cuenta esto no termino aquí TToTT, ahora si me disculpa voy a pensar una cruel manera de matar a Kai

**ADIOS SAYONARA GAMBATE¡¡¡** LIBREMOS AL MUNDO DE LA CONTAMINACION... MATEMOS A KAI¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJA¡¡¡¡


End file.
